


Just Another Champion Chatroom

by FoxGamer429



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE REFERENCES, Ash is still a disney princess, Ash's dad is kind of a dick though, For the Purposes of this Ash has daddy issues, Gen, I want it that way, IT'S MY CHATFIC, Leon and Alder may appear someday, Light Angst, Murder, but that day is not today, chatfic, the Backstreet Boys - Freeform, updating tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: In which Lance starts a chatroom and exactly what you'd expect insued
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	1. Lance, I dunno what you expected

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have like 9 incomplete works, including one I just started
> 
> Do I personally care? No
> 
> Also; Yes I added Ash and Iris. Alola was confusing and Iris is technically a champion
> 
> I didn't add Alder or Leon though due to me knowing jack shit about Sword&Sheild and Alder being...Alder

_**Lance** _ **Started a Chatroom: Champions**

 _**Lance** _ **added 6 members**

 **Lance:** Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening everyone

 **Lance:** I have started this chatroom so that all of us can interact outsife of professional means, such as Meetings or Tournaments

 **Wallace:** Outsife

 **Lance:** Why must you be like this?

 **Wallace:** ＼(^o^)／

 **Iris:** Oh dear Arceus, he uses emojis

 **Wallace:** HUSHヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

 **Cynthia:** So this is why my phone started blowing up at 5 in the morning

 **Iris:** HI CYNTHIA!

 **Cynthia:** Hello

 _**Wallace** _ **changed 1 name**

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** Better

 _**Hydrate or Dydrate** _ **changed 6 names**

 **Lord Of Stubborn:** I-Wallace!

 **Hank Green:** What'd I miss?

 **Hank Green:**...

 **Tinker Bell:** How can I feel the disappointment from Kalos?

 **Tinker Bell:** On another Note: WALLACE!

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** Hey, Diantha...

 _**Tinker Bell** _ **changed 1 name**

 **Some Say I'm a Goddess:** I'd say this'll have to do

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** That's actually better

 **Lord of Stubborn:** Y'know what? Roll call

 **Hank Green:** Steven

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** Tis I, Wallace

 **QUEEN:** First; Was anyone going to tell me that Wallace said Tis

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** SHADDUP >:(

 **QUEEN:** And second; Cynthia

 **Lady o' Stubbornness:** Iris!

 _**Lady o' Stubbornness** _ **Changed 2 names**

**Dragon of Flowers:** Not 'Better' but its the best I could do

 **Some Say I'm A Goddess:** Diantha

 **Some Say I'm A Goddess:** Also; Who else's name did you change?

 **Still a Kid:** IRIS!

 **Dragon of Flowers:** There he is!

 **Some Say I'm A Goddess:** Oh, well that answers my question

 **Some Say I'm A Goddess:** Hello, Ash

 **Still a Kid:** Hi Diantha!!!

 **Still a Kid:** THOS ISNT OVER!

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** Thos

 **Still a Kid:** :(

 **QUEEN:** Look what you did! You made him cry!

 **QUEEN:** You monster!>:(

 **Lord of Stubborn:** Why does everyone in this chat use emojis?

 **Dragon of Flowers:** ＼(^o^)／

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Lord of Stubborn: Lance  
> Hank Green:Steven  
> Hydrate or Dydrate:Wallace  
> QUEEN:Cynthia  
> Dragon of Flowers:Iris  
> Some Say I'm A Goddess:Diantha  
> Still a Kid:Ash


	2. I Had No Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I just played Sword...No I have absolutely NO excuse not to add Leon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way angstier than I had originally intended but OH WELL

**QUEEN:** Hey, Lance?

 **Lord of Stubborn:**?

 **Lord of Stubborn:** Yes?

 **QUEEN:** I think you forgot someone

 **Lord of Stubborn:** What?

 **Lord of Stubborn:** Wait

 **Lord of Stubborn:** SHIT!

 _**Lord of Stubborn** _ **added 1 person**

 **Leon:** WTF is this?

 **QUEEN:** A chatroom

 **Leon:** Thank you, captain obvious

 **QUEEN:** >:(

 **QUEEN:** Also;

 _**QUEEN** _ **changed 1 name**

 **Satan Herself:** That's better

 **Leon:** OH SHIT!

 _**Hydrate or Dydrate** _ **changed 1 name**

 **CAPES R CUL:** Wait, who's Hydrate or Dydrate

 **CAPES R CUL:** WTF WHAG HAPPENED TO MY NAME-

 **Still a Kid:** Whag

 **CAPES R CUL:** Shut up, your like 10

 **Still a Kid:** I'm 14, thank you very much

 **CAPES R CUL:** OH MY ARCEUS I WAS JOKING

 **Dragon of Flowers** So, was anyone going to tell me that Ash was 14

 **Dragon of Flowers:** Or was I was supposed to find out when the fresh meat tried to make a sarcastic comeback

 **Still a Kid:** Well, you'd find out if you'd KEPT IN TOUCH

 **Dragon of Flowers:**....Touché

 **Satan Herself:** Alright; what's wrong

 **Dragon of Flowers:** With me?

 **Satan Herself:** No, with Ash

 **Dragon of Flowers:** oh

 **Still a Kid:** Wait, How could you tell?

 **Satan Herself:** You went off at Iris one to many times

 **Still a Kid:** I only went off at her once though??????

 **Satan Herself:** That's one to many

 **Still a Kid:** Well, if you must know

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** We must

 **Still a Kid:** My Dad tried getting in touch with me

 **Lord of Stubborn:** The one who abandoned you right after your birth? Or Kukui?

 **Still a Kid:** Which one do you think?

 **Satan Herself:** Are you...okay? Do you need reinforcement?

 **Still a Kid:** No, I'll be fine

 **Still a Kid:** See ya

- _ **Still a Kid**_ **Logged off**

 **CAPES R CUL:**...

 **Lord of Stubborn:**...

 **Satan Herself:**...

 **Some Say I'm a Goddess:** Alright; who do I need to murder?

 **Satan Herself:** Patience


	3. Oh Fu-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how about Sinnoh Shenanigans and possible murder?

**Satan Herself:** @Still a Kid So,, how'd it go?

 _**Still a Kid** _ **Changed 1 Name**

**Crying but Trying: ...**

**Satan Herself:** I'm assuming not well?

 **Crying but Trying:** Depends on how you define "Well"

 **Crying but Trying:** On one hand, I got to talk to my... _Father_

 **Crying but Trying:** On the other hand, it felt forced and just...not genuine?

 **Crying but Trying:** He kept on asking about Alola and what it's like being a champion and just...

 **Satan Herself:**...

 **Satan Herself:** You need time to yourself?

 **Crying but Trying:** Probably

 **Satan Herself:** Alright, but one question?

 **Crying but Trying:**?

 **Satan Herself:** What's your Dads Name?

 **Crying but Trying:** I think it was...Harrison Embers?

 **Crying but Trying:** Why?

 **Crying but Trying:** Cynthia?

 **Crying but Trying:** CYNTHIA!?

**You'd Expect more than 2 Braincells**

**Our Hero, Satan:** Alright Assholes, listen up

 **Our Hero, Satan:** Not you, Bertha. Your a delight to be around and I'm glad your here

 **Mom:** :-D

 **REALITYISANILLISIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLOGRAM-:** Is there a reason you two are using the group chat at 2:04 in the morning?

 **How About ~Arson~:** It's not like you sleep anyways, Lucian

 **REALITYISANILLISIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLOGRAM** -:...Touché

 **MOTHMAN! There's no need to feel down!:** What's up?

 **Our Hero, Satan:** Thank you, Aaron

 **Our Hero, Satan:** Anyways; Ash is sad

 **REALITYISANILLISIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLOGRAM-:**...any particular reason *WHY* he's sad?

 **Our Hero, Satan:** His Father

 **MOTHMAN! There's no need to feel down!:** Kukui?

 **Our Hero, Satan:** Biological, Aaron. Not Emotional or Adopted

 **MOTHMAN! There's no need to feel down!:** oh

 **How About ~Arson~:** Name and Address?

 **Our Hero, Satan:** Harrison Embers, And I don't know A-

 **Our Hero, Satan:**...ddress

 **Mom:...** oh no

**Private Message:Volkner- >Flint**

**Volkner:** Mind explaining why I got a worried message from Cynthia at 3 in the morning along the lines of-

 **Volkner:** And I quote;

 **Volkner:** "Please-For the Love of Arceus-Make sure Flint doesn't do anything stupid"?

 **Flint:**...

 **Flint:** TL;DR: Ash, Trash Bio Dad, Might commit a felony

 **Volkner:** Oh

 **Volkner:** Do what you want. Just don't get caught

 **Flint:** :D

 **Flint:** YOUR THE BEST!

**Private Message:Cynthia- >Volkner**

**Cynthia:** I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE HE *DIDN'T* DO ANYTHING STUPID!

**Ratatouille the Musical**

**Lemon:** So, I'm assuming you all saw the news

 **GOTTA GO FAST:** About how Ash's(was that his name?) Dad got murdered over night? Yeah

 **Lemon:** Yeah(also; that was his name)

 **GOTTA GO FAST:** (Sweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd Expect More than 2 Braincells(Sinnoh Elite 4 Chat)  
> -Our Hero, Satan:Cynthia  
> -Mom:Bertha  
> REALITYISANILLUSIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLOGRAM-:Lucian  
> -How About ~Arson~:Flint  
> -MOTHMAN! There's no need to feel down!:Aaron
> 
> Ratatouille the Musical(Kalos Gym Leaders Chat)  
> GOTTA GO FAST!:Korrina  
> Lemon:Clemont  
> (Others who didn't appear){This was an Edit, cuz I forgot}  
> Mahiru Koizumi:Viola  
> Pop Rocks:Grant  
> GET OFF MAH LAWN!: Ramos  
> Reverse Tooth fairy: Valerie  
> Space...Is So Beautiful:Olympia  
> Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?:Wulfric


	4. And Now Back to your Regularly Scheduled Crack!

**Crying but Trying:** You are...my Fire!

 **Crying but Trying:** (Leon, keep it going)

 **CAPES R CUL** : My one...desire?

 **Crying but Trying:** (Steven?)

 **Hank Green:** Believe, when I say

 **Hank Green** :(@Hydrate or Dydrate?)

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** I WANT IT THAT WAY!

 **Lord of Stubborn:** TELL ME WHY?

 **Crying but Trying:** Ain't nothing but a heartache~

 **Hank Green:** TELL ME WHY!

 **CAPES R CUL:** AIN'T NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE~

 **Lord of Stubborn:** NOW CYNTHIA!

 **Satan Herself:** I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY!~

 **Crying but Trying:** I WANT 

**CAPES R CUL:** IT

 **Hank Green** : THAT WAY!

 **Some Say I'm a Goddess:** It was Cynthia

 **Some Say I'm a Goddess** : Cynthia killed my brother

 _**Some Say I'm a Goddess** _ **added _Sycamore_**

 **Sycamore:** QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I"M DEAD!

 _**Some Say I'm a Goddess** _ **Removed _Sycamore_**

 **Some Say I'm A** **Goddess:** Sometimes, I can still here his voice...

_**Hank Green** _ **changed 1 name**

 **Steven Universe:** This better?

 **Hydrate or Dydrate:** :(

**More Trees than a Forest**

**The Hot One:** OAK! DIANTHA'S BULLYING ME AGAIN!

 **Bold Of You to Assume I Can Remember My Grandsons Name:** No, I'm not going to resolve this for you

 **The Hot One:** :(

 **The Hot One:** @Don't Talk To me or My Son Ever Again?

 **Don't Talk To me or My Son ever Again:** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Trees than a Forest(Professor Group chat)  
> Bold of you to Assume I can Remember My Grandsons Name:Oak  
> Don't Talk to me or My Son Ever again: Rowan  
> The Hot One:Sycamore  
> (Others that didn't appear)  
> More Espresso less Depresso:Elm  
> Go! Diego! Go!:Birch  
> Encyclopedia Vi Unovia:Juniper  
> JOHN CENA!:Kukui  
> Hey! Listen!:Sonia


End file.
